User talk:Gardimuer/Archive 2
Whoa, WHAT? I'm sorry... do my eyes deceive me!? On Mark's page I see a quote of... IMPORTANCE. Who wrote this? Is it true!? See for yourself, it's right at the top.--Epstein CoR 23:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR No Prob Oh okay that makes sense. Though when I saw that video, I just couldn't believe it. However, I did thought he would have some connection to the game or maybe bioshock 3. Anyways what I just learned today was like..WOW!!!--Tyler Thomson 00:22, December 22, 2009 (UTC)User:MeLovGamng About Little Sisters Template It looks good. My only problem with it is using a separate image for Extra Little Sisters. If I were to change the main one, the other would need to be changed, as well. Maybe a Text Superimpose over the original, using the question mark as an image on it? ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 19:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :1: I just modified the original. I'll put together a Text Superimpose for it soon. 2: Slightly off topic, but I just made the old Something in the Sea icon I made pure red. What do you think? :Edit: Uh... What did you use for the question mark? Font or image? If font... what font? ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 19:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :: ::Hows that? You can put that in however you like. :P Btw, I'm starting to Xbox 360 more often, so I may not be on as much. That's why it took me two days to respond... ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 21:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) This needs to be figured out. You know about the Mark reveal now, and so do I. Does this go on his article, or no? It's such a major spoiler for site followers.--Epstein CoR 19:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Spoiler Hey someone keeps posting spoilers about Mark Meltzer on the article. Should we delete them? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by MeLovGamng (talk • ) 23:29, 22 December 2009. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Bravo, Bravo! Well handled! Let us hope that puts an end to this spoiler business. EDlTʘR •taIk• 23:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Want more Information? Hey MeLovGamng here. To all those fans out there who love Bioshock and is very impatient for the sequel well... this place is the right place for you!!! Click here for further details!!!! Help! Sir, this is Kyburz from the Cult of Rapture forum. There has been a diary posted about an audio diary that was seen in unofficial, leaked footage. The fact that this is an audio diary by Mark Meltzer has to be considered a considerable spoiler. I am of the opinion that this sort of thing shouldn't be posted here at this time since it could easily, unexpectedly spoil someone who wasn't expecting such a revelation here. If you agree, can we get this article deleted as well as keep an eye out for any similar articles that sprout up? KyburzCOR 04:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/The_Child_And_The_Garden Also, can we get a definitive word on outlawing this information on the Mark Meltzer page? There seems to be some disagreement amongst other users. I can easily see someone who is just following Something in the Sea look up Meltzer on the Wiki and find these leaked Bioshock 2 spoilers out of the blue. I don't think just a spoiler tag is enough in this situation since the person will probably naturally think that the spoiler is related to Something in the Sea or any event I doubt they will consider it a reasonable possibility that they are about to read leaked Bioshock 2 spoilers. --KyburzCOR 05:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I understand and sympathize with your position that this wiki is a neutral repository of information but it still strikes me as inconsiderate to have spoilers for a game that isn't out yet to be so easily accidentally read. The spoiler warning IMO isn't enough to stop accidentally wandering eyes. The logical conclusion to this line of reasoning is that we would allow a transcription of the ending of the game to be posted if the full game leaks early. Surely you must realize the amount of grief this will facilitate to people around the internet. I just think we are doing a massive discourtesy to our readers with this policy. If we are going to allow pre-release leaked spoilers, we need to at least make it a lot tougher to accidentally read them. Like maybe have a custom spoiler warning or make them click on something to be redirected to a different page to read it. At the very least a different spoiler warning that they are about to read leaked info and makes it harder to accidentally read. IMO, we need to do something that is is appropriate to the context of the situation instead of just a one-size fits all spoiler policy. --KyburzCOR 06:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you. That is a huge improvement. The combination of a separate spoiler policy and a collapsible table I think would do a lot to minimize accidental spoilers. This will be greatly appreciated by our readers I am sure. --KyburzCOR 14:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Splitting the Page Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! You finally splitted the page. Now the Bioshock Wiki will be better than ever!!! We still have lots of work to do so I give you my thanks. --Tyler Thomson 07:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC)User:MeLovGamng Leadhead I'll try to take some good snap snaps of a leadhead... but it's gonna cost ya 'nother million clams! BTW, any idea why the days left banner on your page isn't animating? EDlTʘR •taIk• 19:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Here ya go! EDlTʘR •taIk• 20:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh, any response from Elizabeth regarding the audio diaries? EDlTʘR •taIk• 20:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Here's yer Leadhead... (drops leadhead splicer on table) I expect a bonus for the snappie of Brenda! Now, where's my loot? EDlTʘR •taIk• 20:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Splitting Oh okay. Thanks for the tip. --Tyler Thomson 00:06, December 25, 2009 (UTC)User:MeLovGamng Article Splitting Much of this article splitting seems excessive... are we just planning to have multiple redirects to compensate? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 02:01, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I agree with BlueIsSupreme here, a lot of the articles that got split didn't really need it, and could potentially cause confusion. Another problem I'm encountering is that it's impossible to create a disambiguation page for Splicers, with all current links leading to the B1 version. Do you know how to remove the redirect? It would make exploration much easier. --Willbachbakal 09:09, December 25, 2009 (UTC) The only gripe I have with is with the Big Daddy and Splicer splits. Other than that, it's pretty fine. Also, I forgot: Merry Christmas! --Willbachbakal 18:44, December 25, 2009 (UTC) That too. It probably wasn't a good idea to split the individual enemy pages (the enemy page in general needed a split, though). --Willbachbakal 19:03, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! I pray that your day is filled with the joy of giving to others! Thanks for all your contributions on this wiki! EDlTʘR •taIk• 17:29, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Walkthrough Should we put drop down columns for the walkthroughs? They are kind of long... EDlTʘR •taIk• 19:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Looks great! Thanks. <(^.^<) EDlTʘR •taIk• 07:15, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Translation I've seen this wiki currently has an excellent work and development; so I thought we could start working on a translation, since many of us enjoy the game in other languages... May we could start a translation team for each of the languages in which the game was launched... —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Meleth (talk • ) 21:58, 26 December 2009. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Ahoy! Long time no talk. Just checking in again; Happy New Year! A few days ago I purchased Bioshock for PC because Steam lowered the price by like, 75% for one day only. How've you been? --Epstein CoR 05:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC)Epstein CoR A new treasure!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2MGb-u5HlA. Can't believe i've found it.-- 08:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC)User:MeLovGamng Site Color Scheme So I am thinking, and actually proposing (don't let your heart explode; not that kind of proposal...) that the color scheme for this site should better match that of the Cult of Rapture. And yes, of course this means that I will see less of the mightiest color, but it is a sacrifice I am willing to make for unification purposes. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:41, January 1, 2010 (UTC) SITS Listing I see it's been added. I don't want to just come out and say you did it... although I know we've discussed it, so I can assume it was you... But FINALLY! :D ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 02:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Found Countdown Clock Code In testing, the above code worked by loading a .html file I made on my computer. All it does is make a simple line of counting-down text, which you can place anywhere, including your Countdown Template. The creates it, btw. (You should probably copy from editing this entry, it seems putting it into the talk page tries to make it one line.) I think you can figure out how to implement it into the site... hopefully. Edit: I got the basic code from here Edit2: I edited the code to be BioShock 2 specific. I think I could make the javascript parameters editable by wikicode, but I'm not sure if I should mess with that. Edit3: vrap (Moderator of 2kgames.com forums) told me he'd like it better if I changed the font to something more art-deco, so I made it Andes. Edit4: Now, when it reachs BioShock 2 Launch Date, the text will flicker in line with the Neon Sign! I'm learning this code quite nicely... ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 06:44, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Have you tried just putting around the itself? All I did was put a bunch of font code in the javascript itself, but it could be removed at the price of the two lines being preset to the same look. Here, I'll give you a simpler one. :The counter text should fit if you put a table (or something) around it of a pre-determined width. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 00:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Try making it all in the header, putting a table in there that has the top part as the white text and the numbers in another row? Center from there? Meh, probably won't work, but worth a try... Oh ya, and the Andes font... I thought it was default. But I have installed a bunch of font packs before, so I can tell now that it isn't standard. I still think all the text should be in the script, though, so it can all be changed to "BioShock 2 Launched" together. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 04:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, that's my font! You used the font that only I've used here to spread Holiday Cheer! ... I am the only person who's used it here, until you did... I know I don't have it trademarked or something... But... credit me for finding it? ... I find it weird when I'm going through this place and see the font I've only seen on my Userpage, but it wasn't put there by me... ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 11:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Template Games for the french version of BioShock Wiki Hi Gardimuer ! First of all, I'd like to tell you that I'm actually working on the rebuilt of the french version of BioShock Wiki, and by advance, I'd to thank you for the help you would give me ! I'd like to ask about sth, because I've got some troubles with this template : Template Games. I successfully created a similar version of this US page into a FR one, but the icons aren't in the good place.. Moreover, there are visible in places there not supposed to... I hope I made myself clear, because my English is probably not very good :p The problem is that instead of appearing at the top right of the line, icons appear on the bottom left (here's a screen : http://img2.imageshack.us/img2/7248/sanstitreub.th.jpg Actually, I haven't apply the modification for the main page, but I'll in one or two hours, when I go to bed. Thanks a lot for your help ! Ravenlyze 19:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It's working perfectly, you're awesome ! Thanks a lot ! Now, I've plenty of work to do if I want to make the french Wiki look like the US one =) Thanks a lot !! Ravenlyze 20:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Images Adding the images as png's will be no problem. I apologize for any inconvenience I caused. --Kennedy227 15:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :That'd be great thanks. What is the name of the add-on?--Kennedy227 19:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Excellent. Thank you very much. I'll continue adding images later today. My ideal goal is to add images of all of the writings throughout SITS, both the prior ones not yet added and new ones as they appear. Thanks for letting me know --Kennedy227 21:32, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sofia Lamb I was the one who made the comment on the Sofia Lamb page about her relationship with her daughter. I saw that you made the change asking that a citation be added. I've attempted to create the citation but it's not working properly. Below is the link to the article. The inference about the mother/daughter relationship is on page two of the article about half way down. http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/105/1053389p1.html —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Crazee Irish (talk • ) 00:05, 7 January 2010. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Lynch's new message You've got to hear it - so creepy! I can't believe what he's aiming to do! How does he plan to... do what he plans to do!? I don't want to spoil it for you. ;)--Epstein CoR 00:47, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Epstein CoR Oh man, leave it to 2K to give us THAT twist! Wow! Read up on the new update. I need to edit Mark's page pronto. I'll get on that. About having a page for character writings... well, it's a good idea for Lynch and Phil, since they have quite a few. But... People like Seward who've written one letter up to this point, I'm not sure about them. You decide - this is your show. ;) --Epstein CoR 20:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Epstein CoR Promotional Poster Pictures I think you'd be interested in these pictures I took of some Promotional Posters I saw in GameStop today. They use some exclusive artwork I've never seen before. http://forums.2kgames.com/forums/showthread.php?p=581256#post581256 ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 09:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh WOW! I thought Lynch's message was crazy... but NOW this phone number!? Have you been keeping up with this? Did you call it?--Epstein CoR 22:43, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Epstein CoR Another Amazing Secret http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0CMF0jUCAA The Lyric Thing on your Userpage I saw it, and decided I'd use it on my userpage. Is that okay? :o ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 17:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, you should look at how I'm using the lyric thing, now. I'm using that Tabview with it, but I think the parts after the lyrics section need adjustment... I also need to get the Lyrics page to look... like a good junction.~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 14:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Clarification on Information Gained from Private Sources Hey Gard, On the Sofia Lamb page, the user Megascience has posted a couple leaked quotes from a private video that he alone apparently has access to. The quotes themselves sound like they are most likely legit, but as a matter of principle, should we allow information that cannot be confirmed like this on to the Wiki? --KyburzCOR 20:26, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I didn't realize he actually uploaded a file. Thanks for the clarification. Massive developments on Lutwidge Alright, huge mailing event just went on. It was this big ol' cipher coding, and everyone got a chess piece with a portion of the key. Anyway, rather than explaining it all, we currently have it decoded and ready to go. The messages entail Lutwidge's retelling of what REALLY happened at Tollevue. Go to the summary thread, it's way easier than to have me explain it here. This should go on the wiki, but I wanted you to know first. --Epstein CoR 00:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Epstein CoR Counter What was wrong with the counter on his page? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 21:48, January 11, 2010 (UTC) On the Cabal Thanks for the appreciation, I'll modify the section accordingly. Also, I was thinking of attributing a plasmid of choice to every member of the Cabal, and for that I need the help of the people concerned. So, what's your favorite plasmid? --Willbachbakal 07:22, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Unused Files Do me a favor. Will you look at the unused files and see what you can use or link that is of value? Thanks. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 03:36, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Great. Is there a way to make an choice for the character information box to align like the user boxes? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 09:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Whatever is simplest. Even making it so it does not align on the right as default would be helpful. But an "align=" would be better. And then we could talk about its color scheme. :) [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 19:44, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Grace Holloway et al. I got it from videos posted in the 2K forums, mostly from tvgry.pl. However, the sources are approved by 2K, so it's safe to post them without spoilers. Citation Hey, I'm not sure how to go about citing the Rapture Central Control trivia. I found the guy's name in the XBox manual, under the Credits page. Any advice O Great And Powerful Admin? ;) EDlTʘR •taIk• 07:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) About Tenenbaum's First Name Gardimuer, you need to get on the IRC. Also, he was talking about here, but I still think that, although it's the proper name, her name is probably still somehow Bridgette in some way somewhere. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 16:45, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Tenenbaum's name always appeared as Bridgette Tenenbaum in BioShock 1. Although how she will be referred to in BioShock 2 will change from the first game, I think any information relating her to the first game should keep the old version of her name. It'll jsut be an edit-war when people play the first game, see "Brigid," and go "That's wrong, her name is Bridgette!" ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 22:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand that, but it's a bit drastic to be completely changing all articles and every tidbit of information to the BioShock 2 name just because that's one way she'll be referred to in the second game. The way Elizabeth said it was very vague, she never suggested how involved the new name would be in the new game. For all we know, it's just the Audio Diary name or something. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 23:11, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I know you guys are still in dispute over this; here's the quote from Liz after being asked about Tenenbaum's name: :::"Brigid. Tenenbaum's name has been asked about a couple times, but this is proper." :::Just in case you wanted to know what she said. I do think I remember Bridgette in Bioshock 1 but, hey I'd just make the spellings one or the other. I think Brigid is just a German twist on the name "Bridgette" anyway. --Epstein CoR 23:17, January 15, 2010 (UTC)Epstein CoR ::::You can have a "proper" name and still be called by your normal name. You've never heard of a proper version of a name, used in certain situations but not all? I'll leave it be for now, but I'm thinking she'll appear as Bridgette Tenenbaum in BioShock 2 a bunch and we'll put it back and notation to the other version of her name also used. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 23:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wrench Trivia The HL2 crowbar applies because it is a cult weapon, so it's not much of a coincidence if a crowbar was mentioned in the game. A few other HL2 inspirations can be found in the game, I believe (although, to be honest, I have no proof to back myself up, I am basing myself solely upon hearsay). There's another mention to it in the references article. --Willbachbakal 22:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, you're right, we need to find concrete evidence that 2K intended the reference. However, one could still leave a passing remark on the References page. Also, don't worry, I had my eyes on the Gravity Gun more often then the crowbar myself in HL2, so it's no biggie. --Willbachbakal 23:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Small Request Since the Tenenbaum page is locked, if you not to busy, could you apply a hyperlink to the Survivors audio diary? Thanks! EDlTʘR •taIk• 02:22, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Music I just realized... The music that plays in the original BioShock site is the same that plays during the BioShock Trailer. Check it out! EDlTʘR •taIk• 02:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Art This concept art was drawn by Tim Warnock. Check it out! Considering we know who made it... Shouldn't we ask first? EDlTʘR •taIk• 04:02, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Of corse it's the right thing to do! Hey, you never know. He may even provide a higher resolution version... EDlTʘR •taIk• 04:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I'd ask Blue. If Tim still doesn't respond after another week, I say you go ahead and use it. It's not as if you didn't try... EDlTʘR •taIk• 05:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Protection One more day. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 10:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Message Don't leave messages on my talk page, I do not wish to speak to you. If you have something to say, ask somebody else to leave a message. --''Freezing Mike [[User talk:Freezing Mike|{ talk }]]'' 23:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Messages left by you will be promptly deleted without reading. Don't leave messages on my page, I thought once would be enough. So don't respond. And don't ask MegaScience to leave a message. --''Freezing Mike' [[User talk:Freezing Mike|{ '''talk' }]]'' 23:28, January 16, 2010 (UTC) CUTE Hey, have you ever heard Little Sisters say "Chocolates is better than Grapes"? I know I'm a guy, but after hearing that, their cuteness level topped 9000 <3 <3 <3! BTW (I know it's none of my beeswax) I'd give Mike some time alone. Give him a day or two. Of corse it's not like you didn't know that already... Just trying to help. :P '''EDlTʘR •taIk• 23:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Pngz If your adding Vita Chambers/PTTP Machines to the maps, wouldn't it look better to have some artistic icon instead? EDlTʘR •taIk• 00:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Electro bolt cutscene question Seeing as how when I edit pages it's normally after I nitpick for a bit, I need something answered. 1. How did Jack get the plasmid in the eve hypo? 2. If it's not fused with a hypo, how are normal plasmid bottles used? Thanks.=] Kenny96 03:42, January 17, 2010 (UTC)KennyKenny96 03:42, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I see where you're coming from, but lets say you pick up incinerate. You're EVE is all dried up, but once you power yourself up, it all comes back yet none of your hypo's are gone. Also, if he drank the ADAM, why was the hypo red (Electro Bolt)? Kenny96 16:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Kenny96 Template Tip Hello there. Since a few days ago I've wanted to do a navigation template for the Gene Tonics, so that the reader doesn't have to constantly backtrack to get to another page. However, there's just one tiny snag in my plan: I don't know how to make templates collapse. Knowing that you're the queen of templates and generally everything technical, I came here to ask you how to create collapsible templates. Thanks in advance. --Willbachbakal 19:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I quite like your version, it looks clearer and there aren't any names which cut off halfway through at the end of the line. I also have another idea for the template: you could make the individual sections (Physical, Engineering...) collapse as well as the main template, for ease of use. What do you think? --Willbachbakal 07:46, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Perfect. Now, what I had in mind would be to meld the Tonics1 and Tonics2 templates together, and make each primary section (i.e. "Tonics in BioShock 1" and "Tonics in BioShock 2") collapsible as well as the individual tonic sections. At that point, we'd have a ready-made template for the Gene Tonics in every game, including the Multiplayer section which can be inserted later. --Willbachbakal 21:58, January 20, 2010 (UTC) BioShock 2 Flipnote I finished my Flipnote I made on Flipnote Studio for the DSi. As per uploading it onto the network from the DSi, it also uploads onto a website. You can view it here. I hope you like it! ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 19:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) About D. Ryan His edits since you unbanned him have been errored, again. For one, he tried to make both books 164 this time... I'm not sure if he's doing this on purpose, but it's annoying. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 19:21, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Viewer Discretion Advised? Hey. I was looking over some of the images on the wiki and noticed that some may be viewed as grotesque (bloody etc...). Also, some of the pages have language on them (it's an M rated game, duh). Do you think we should add some sort of warning or at least a "BioShock is an M rated game" message on the home page? EDlTʘR •taIk• 23:38, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Good point... Never mind :P EDlTʘR •taIk• 00:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Balance of power Dear Gardimuer You seem like a very good friend to me and I have noticed once or twice that you and Freezing Mike don't really like each other. I call it the balance of power in that I mean you Being Ryan (if you don't mind being a boy) and Freezing Mike being Fontaine I always look at community on the menu on the left and see who's in lead I am always hoping you. I will always think of you as a really good friend Good-Bye Gardimuer ―D.RYAN― 03:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Non-association Clause As per your unjust banning of me without allowing me to speak against the allegations, I am informing you that if (at any point in the future) you should contact me, I will not give response or attention, unless an apology is involved. As you will not believe me, I do not expect an apology, so I do not expect to. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 23:06, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Gardimuer, you can use other peoples names temporarily. You have offered absolutely no information on the situation leading up to it. You also must realize that I have no way of proving against this. How that gives you the right to outright assume it wasn't an impersonation and actually me is... beyond me. Before you make these kinds of assumptions, could you let the accused have some little bit of trust that he/she didn't do what is claimed? :Edit: FiveDog just banned me from the left4dead channel without even a word. I would like to discuss this civilly between the persons involved, but if everyone is going to be so closed minded about this, maybe this community is not the place for civil peoples. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 23:20, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I am in no way denying that someone abused FiveDog. But consider this: I come to the IRC, and am told I abused FiveDog. Either say I did it, or be banned even if I really didn't do it. You are practicing McCarthyism against me. If you'd just let me have my words and be taken seriously for them, maybe you'd realize that it wasn't me. ::I know this sounds stupid, but I like someone. I was spending a lot of that day talking to her. I couldn't have been there when you claim. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 23:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I admit that part of the text there seems to be from an outburst weeks ago. Perhaps someone quoted it. But we both know that any outburst I'd have toward FiveDog would make it to you. You seriously think I'd be so stupid as to do that in full view, allowing him to easily just tell you and have me banned like that? You know I'm not that stupid. You've ruined my day. I cried because of this. My mom told me to do my homework and I went crazy, so now I'm in more trouble. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 02:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Stickies Hey, I noticed you tried out my images for the wiki stickies... :P As you can see there's something wrong... *SIGH* I was testing to see if we can get an older looking layout to coincide with the NEW site appearance. Ya know, wrinkly paper attached by a nail or something. CLEARLY cloth didn't work. If I could make a good looking paper one, could you get it to work? P.S. sorry I'm taking so long on the Vita-chamber/Power to the people images. :P I haven't forgotten! EDlTʘR •taIk• 18:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) 1. :) EDlTʘR •taIk• 20:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :a. File:Vita Map Icon.png I was able to make this... Is it good enough to be on the map? EDlTʘR •taIk• 20:37, January 22, 2010 (UTC) if you need me to do any research just leave me a message. I also preordered the Limited Edition of Bioshock 2 so i can provide info on that aswell. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Splicerslayer96 (talk • ) 22:35, 21 January 2010. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Here are my custom sticky images, File:Wiki Stickies Curl.png File:Wiki Stickies Background.png. The same problem arose when I tried to use them... Maybe you can find a way around this. BTW, you'll have to move the title a little to the right for the whole thing to look good. Hope you like them as much as I do! :D EDlTʘR •taIk• 02:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah, but if you look here, you'll notice that the default file is just like mine. EDlTʘR •taIk• 02:58, January 23, 2010 (UTC) And it looks great! Thanks! I can't wait to see how the site will look when all the changes are in. 0_0 EDlTʘR •taIk• 05:04, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Bioshock 2 PC Specs you have to put in the Bioshock 2 PC Specs! I would if i knew how to! still learning my way around Bad news Some fool is Deleting large amounts of Information on some pages he/she dosent have a name cause he/she is an unregisterd contributer what should you do? ―D.RYAN― 15:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) we had another a few minutes ago. 216.229.163.106 the ip address GeneralOwnage55 18:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) he keeps doing it GeneralOwnage55 18:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) np [[User:GeneralOwnage55| GeneralOwnage55]] 18:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Ip adress I got the ip adress for you 194.81.55.193 ―D.RYAN― 16:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome Your welcome those parasites never knew what hit them your a good friend ―D.RYAN― 19:13, January 22, 2010 (UTC) correction, hes a good admin. [[User:GeneralOwnage55| GeneralOwnage55]] 19:15, January 22, 2010 (UTC) You mean she is the best admin ―D.RYAN― 06:02, January 23, 2010 (UTC)